


Yes Ketch, yes

by TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt
Summary: You, Ketch, smut what more can I say?





	Yes Ketch, yes

As his lips trail kisses across my neck I feel his hands grip my waist and I press my body against his.  
“Mmmmhhhmmmmm……,” I can’t find any words but I’m sure he knows I don’t want him to stop.  
His hands move lower, grazing across my skin. 

“Off,” he orders as he lifts the hem of my top and I waste no time removing it. With each kiss I grow more excited wondering how long he’ll tease me.  
I feel his hands slide lower; his thumbs hooking into the waistband of my jeans. I can’t help but roll my hips against him. His breath hitches as I continue the slow rolls.  
His fingers move to the button on my jeans; a soft moan escapes my lips as his hand lingers while he slides my zip down. 

“Do you want me to touch you,” he asks. There’s a small grin playing at the corners of his lips because he knows what I want.  
“Hmmmm…,” I nod.  
“Tell me, I want to hear you say it,” he demands.  
“Yes, I want you to touch me. I want your hands, your fingers, your mouth on me, everywhere. Please!” My pleas are what he craves.  
He slides my jeans to the floor, once again teasing me lightly as he stands up. 

I can feel his hands rest gently on my hips as he guides me back towards the bed. As my shins brush the soft material he instructs me to lay down. My excitement growing as he looks me over.  
Slowly he loosens the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open. My hands twist into the bedsheets as I watch him free his arms from the material.  
Moving to his belt, he slides it from each loop while a knowing smile grows on his face. The minute it is released from the last loop he runs the soft leather through his hands. I hear him chuckle as my eyes close; a mixture of anticipation and need spreading through my body. 

“Not this time,” he murmurs and I find myself only slightly disappointed watching the belt fall to the floor.  
As he begins to remove his pants, he hesitates. I can hear lust in his voice as he says, “I want to watch you; I need to watch you.”

My skin is burning as I run my hands across my stomach. My fingers trace the sides of my underwear and I see his body grow tense.  
I know what he wants, what I want, but I take my time. My eyes close slowly as I brush my fingers up my thighs. 

“No, open your eyes. I need you to look at me.”  
I do as he commands and happily find his hands are again working to remove his pants. 

My hands reach the top of my thighs and he lets out a low hum; watching as I move between my legs.  
His tongue glides across his lips; it’s almost enough to send me over the edge with just the slightest pressure. My breath begins to quicken; even more so as I watch him step from his pants. 

My hips move against my hand and I know I want more. To satisfy my growing need I move my hand up until it reaches the edge of my panties. Working quickly, I move the flimsy material down my legs; sighing as it drops to the floor.  
Biting my lip, I let my fingers explore, hurriedly finding the most sensitive areas.  
I watch him move towards the bed, removing his boxers in one motion. 

“Oh…,” I gasp closing in on the release I need. 

“Not yet, slow down luv. I want you to cum for me, around me,” he whispers.  
I struggle to slow my hand, I don’t want to stop but I want to please him.

The bed dips as he joins me, moving between my legs.  
He reaches for my hand lifting it away and I tilt my hips trying to follow.

“Now please, don’t make me wait,” I beg.  
I watch his eyes close as he presses against me; his lips parting silently as my body takes him in.  
In that moment I feel my world explode and I cry out, “Yes Ketch, yes…”


End file.
